Almost Hynotizing
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: James T. Kirk was no stranger to sexual desires...however, he found himself completely shell shocked to have this sudden, insatiable urge to kiss someone. Perhaps because said someone is his first officer... SpockxKirk; Spirk May continue


**I just love getting spurts of inspiration as I'm falling asleep! So much fun. So let's all sit back and enjoy some of the Spirk love we've all got going, shall we? Also, I may continue this fic if you all think it should continue. If not, it can certainly remain a oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Star Trek. If I did, I assure you, Spock x Kirk would not be such a bloody cocktease!**

* * *

_**Almost Hypnotizing**_

It was strange…he really could not understand how it began…

Actually, no. That was a lie. He knew damn well where it had initially started, though he'd failed it notice until it'd grown like a wildfire and was now nearly completely beyond his feeble control.

It had started nearly two years ago, during the Nero incident. Spock and Jim were to beam aboard the Narada to rescue Pike and steal the red matter to save Earth from its devastating, black hole generating capabilities.

Jim had been quite focused on the mission at hand as he'd entered the transporter room, more than ready to risk his life to save the man who'd been the closest thing to a father to him in his screwed up life.

However, he did find himself temporarily distracted by a sight he had never in his entire life thought he'd experience – Spock sharing a rather passionate kiss with the beautiful Lieutenant Uhura. At the time, he assumed his slight awkward discomfort was simply because he had tried (and failed) to pursue Uhura a number of times, and that she was actually choosing to snog a bloody Vulcan instead of the infamous James Tiberius Kirk.

However, as time marched on, he slowly began to see the ugly truth…

That kiss replayed in his mind a number of times after the incident, though he was able to suppress the memory after a while.

Spock and Uhura's relationship was a slightly rocky one, if nothing else, but he was determined to support his friend and cheer them on whenever he could. Even when he was pissed off at Spock, he still wanted his friend to be happy. And Uhura was a knockout! He was lucky to have such a beautiful and intelligent woman on his arm.

Well, that was how he used to think he felt…

That is, until the Khan incident from one year ago. More specifically, his death during said incident…

He could still remember it, and he often woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in cold sweat from the nightmares based off that moment.

The burning sensation all throughout his body as his cells became more and more heavily eradiated. The ache of his muscles from the climb to the nuclear core and from being thrown back by the shock wave after realigning the two houses.

But what he remembered the most was the sight of Spock on the other side of that glass door in his final moments. The pained expression on the Vulcan's face as he was forced to watch his captain, his friend, die right before his eyes. And that expression burned itself into Jim's mind and would never go away, no matter how much alcohol was consumed, or how many others Jim saw cry or suffer.

That catalyst sent him spiraling into a seemingly endless void that could only lead to his absolute destruction.

After waking up and seeing Spock, whom he learned had literally beaten Khan within an inch of his life before taking him back aboard the Enterprise, the ugly truth finally began to show itself and, honestly, it scared him.

James Kirk was certainly no stranger to sexual desire. Hell, he was more than aware of his reputation around the academy – he'd bang anything that looked half-decent and was willing, and the rumor of a few attractive men being thrown in the mix was certainly not all lies.

However, he certainly was unfamiliar with such a single-minded desire over something as seemingly insignificant as a kiss.

He had never seen someone attractive and thought only of kissing them. Normally, his mind jumped the gun and flew to all kinds of fantasies that most would mark on their "forbidden territory" list.

So, for James T. Kirk to suddenly have the insatiable desire to kiss someone and nothing else (alright, fine, _occasionally _there were fantasies of something else, but they were coming far less frequently than he was used to) was actually somewhat alarming.

And we go back to that kiss between Uhura and Spock in the transporter room two years ago.

Initially, Jim thought his slight wave of discomfort came from his unreciprocated lust for Uhura. However, it certainly did not appear to be the case now. No, instead, that discomfort came from this powerful desire to taste the lips of the Vulcan for himself.

His first officer. His friend. Spock.

And that's when Jim came to the conclusion that he was losing his mind. And, in the middle of Alpha shift, he practically leapt from his chair and bolted into the turbo-lift, hurriedly giving Sulu the order to watch the con and startling the entire bridge.

He ran down the halls, ignoring the stares from other members of the crew, and practically burst into the Med Bay.

"Bones! Bones!" he called and his friend nearly stumbled out of a room, staring at him incredulously.

"Jesus, Jim, what the hell is it?! Aren't you in the middle of a shift right now?"

"I need you, Bones."

"…I'm flattered, buddy, but I just don't swing that wa-"

"Not like that!" Jim protested, his face twisting in slight disgust and Bones couldn't help but laugh as he clapped him on the back.

"Alright, just tell me what's wrong with you now."

"It's…well…it's a little…strange and…awkward…"

"Jim, I've have to pull acidic needles from your nether regions after you slept with that weird chick from Theta Rho, I'm pretty sure nothing you say can surprise me at this point." Jim grimaced at the memory and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright then. I have this weird, insatiable urge to grab my first officer and kiss the ever loving daylights out of him." Bones blinked once. Twice. He stared fixedly at Jim, almost waiting for Jim to burst out laughing and say "gotcha!" However, when that didn't happen, he collapsed heavily into a chair, shaking his head.

"Alright, perhaps you CAN still surprise me, Jim," he said, eyeing him in slight disbelief. "The green-blooded hobgoblin? Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't…but I am."

"Isn't he still with Uhura?"

"Yes, thanks for the reminder of how sick and twisted this really is. So are you gonna doctor me and tell me how to get rid of it?"

"Damn it, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a damn therapist! I can't 'cure' something like this!"

"Well do you at least have some medicine I can take so it doesn't affect my brain when I'm sleeping anymore? It's…I just want to get it under control until this little…'phase' of mine passes."

"Who are you, and what have you done with James Kirk?"

"Bones!"

"Relax, I'm joking!" Bones said, holding his hands up with a smirk before he stood and walked over to a cabinet, rummaging through the contents. He handed Jim a small bottle and Jim eyed it suspiciously. "It's a sleep inducing liquid. Take a spoonful every night and it will make you fall asleep and will suppress your mind's ability to have lucid dreams. I gave it to you after the Khan incident, remember?"

"Oh yeah! This stuff was my best friend for a while."

"Can't believe you need it for something like this, Jim."

"It's not like I can control it! And believe me, I tried."

"I'm sure you did, kid."

"Shut up, Bones!"

"Just go and get your ass back to the bridge, Captain! I got a lot of work to do back here without you distracting me from it."

"I'm pretty sure Carol does that enough," Jim said with a smirk, relishing the blush on his friend's face followed by a scowl.

"Just go!"

* * *

"Captain."

"_And here we go…"_ Jim looked up and made himself smile at his blue-clad first officer and tried his hardest _not_ to stare at those alluring, plump, pink lips… "Yes, Mr. Spock?"

"I've come to inquire about your sudden departure from the bridge 34.3 minutes ago, Captain."

"_Of course you have…" _Jim ran his fingers through his hair and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Mr. Spock. I had to run to the med bay."

"May I ask what ails you, Captain?"

"Just some pains. They were getting unbearable so I ran to Bones to get some medication to take care of it, but it's better now. Thank you for your concern, Mr. Spock." He gave a short nod, his hands folded behind his back.

"Of course, Captain." And he returned to his post as Jim let out a small sign of relief at dodging that bullet successfully.

The rest of his shift passed by an was annoyingly slow and boring. Needless to say, he was quite thrilled when he was relieved of duty and decided to grab a plate of food from the mess hall to dine in his quarters.

Today the special was meatloaf, which admittedly wasn't the worst synthesized dish available from the ship's so-called kitchen. Jim helped himself to a large piece and some potatoes with a large energy drink before heading toward the exit.

"Excuse me, Captain." Jim paused and looked over his shoulder to see Spock approaching him.

"We're off-duty, Spock, so you can just call me Jim."

"I'm sorry, Jim."

"It's cool," he said, flashing his typical smile. "What can I help you with?"

"I was curious if you were planning to partake in your meal outside of the mess hall?" Jim quirked his brow slightly at the question before nodding.

"Yes, I was planning to eat in my quarters tonight. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, Captain. I was just curious if you would be interested in partaking in a game of chess after dinner, is all." Jim could not help but accept before actually thinking about the question. And by the time he realized what he'd agreed to, Spock had already walked away and Jim silently left to his quarters before slumping into his chair with a groan.

It's not that he didn't enjoy a good round of chess with Spock. Hell, it was actually one of his favorite things to do when he was off-duty. But the problem was being alone with Spock for an extended period of time often tested the limits of his control…and lead to many, many inappropriate fantasies at night that all started with those ungodly alluring lips.

"_Why must Vulcans have such nice looking mouths?!"_ he thought to himself in frustration as he took a large bite of his meatloaf, despite not having much of an appetite. He finished his food far too soon and tried to find an excuse to dodge the meeting with Spock, but came up short and didn't want to risk pissing off the Vulcan with some half-baked excuse.

So, in the end, he sucked it up and found himself knocking on Spock's door.

"Enter." The door opened and Jim walked in to find Spock setting up the board. "Ah, Cap…Jim. You're right on time."

"You're learning, Spock!" Jim said cheerfully as he took a seat and Spock quirked a brow.

"…I suppose I am, Jim." Jim chuckled, knowing Spock was confused by the human expression and merely smiled, not really in the mood to explain it, and Spock seemed fine with that as he continued to place the pieces on the board.

He finished setting up the game and Jim chose white, as he always did, and the game began.

They always conversed lightly as they played, discussing various random topics such as their next course of action on this 5-year space odyssey, some strange quirk or event that had occurred on the bridge today, or even random facts about themselves that they rarely shared with others.

Jim kept his eyes on the game, trying his hardest not to let his mind wander whenever Spock spoke.

Unfortunately, he was not doing a particularly good job of it…

"Captain? Are you feeling alright?" Jim looked up into those brown eyes that bore no emotion that was easy to detect, though he saw the faint glimmer of concern in those chocolate brown depths.

His mouth was in a line that barely quirked down into a small frown and he found himself gawking at those lips again.

"Capt-mmph!" He cut Spock off by practically lunging forward and pressing his lips to Spock's, nearly cursing aloud at how soft they really were and for how long he waited to act.

Spock appeared to be quite shell-shocked and didn't respond, but he also didn't pull away, so Jim tactfully avoided moving the kiss too quickly and simply enjoyed the silkiness of the flesh against his lips, gently massaging Spock's lips with his to try to coax him to play.

And, after a few minutes, it worked. Spock's lips gradually started to move against his and Jim let out a short purr of satisfaction against the Vulcan's mouth. Their kiss remained soft as their lips continued to brush together, parting for small breaths before reuniting again.

Jim's hand lightly touched Spock's and he soon felt Spock press his palm to his, his fingertips brushing against Jim's and he pulled back for a moment as he fuzzily remembered this gesture as a "Vulcan" kiss.

His blue eyes darted to their hands and he carefully mimicked Spock's moments, brushing his fingers against his and feeling small little sparks of electricity erupt from the points of contact. Spock was staring at their hands fixedly, a pale green color dusting his cheeks.

Jim leaned over and kissed his lips again and Spock reciprocated quickly, their hands separating only to allow them to press closer together as Jim straddled Spock's hips. Spock wound his arms around Jim's neck and parted those soft, sweet lips for Jim to explore that equally sweet mouth.

His tongue rubbed against Spock's, savoring the slightly rougher texture and the taste of the Vulcan.

He explored his entire mouth slowly, wanting to take in every inch and savor it until he pulled back to take a short breath, their lips only a miniscule distance apart.

"Captain…" Spock whispered and Jim was about to press their lips together again, but then he heard Spock speak again, only his mouth didn't move.

"Captain? Captain?" And then he felt someone touch his shoulder and shake him, causing him to snap out of the daydream and realize he was still sitting in his spot and he and Spock were still in the middle of chess.

"What happened?" he asked, blinking in confusion. Spock seemed to be the same as usual; calm, stoic…and not the hot, panting mess after a really sexy make out session. Damn it.

"You appeared to have entered into a trance-like state and were staring fixedly t the board in absolute silence for the past 8.45 seconds, Captain."

"Oh…sorry, Spock. I, uh, just spaced out."

"I noticed. And it is your move, Captain."

"Right." Jim moved his knight, ignorant of the pale green flush that had crept up around Spock's neck. They got through a few more moves when the door suddenly opened and Uhura came bounding in, hands on her hips and a less than happy expression on her face.

"Spock, we need to talk!" she said and Jim looked up at her, a little startled by her sudden appearance.

"Hey Uhura…" he said slowly, suddenly feeling slightly panicked that he was sitting there. Judging by her expression, Spock must have done or said something to royally piss her off and she was ready to let him have it.

"Nyota, the Captain and I are in the middle of a chess game. Is this matter urgent?" Spock asked as calmly as always, staring at her levelly.

"It is," she stated firmly and cast a sharp gaze to Jim, silently telling him to kindly get the f*** out, and he knew better than to try and test her wrath.

"Well, um, I'll just excuse myself…Spock, we can finish our game later," Jim said, clearing his throat awkwardly as he stood up.

"Very well, Captain," Spock affirmed with a short nod and Jim brushed past Uhura and quickly left Spock's quarters before practically sprinting to his room.

He made sure the bathroom was shut so he could not hear the two through the doors, but Uhura was shrilling loudly enough for him to hear noise from Spock's quarters next to his, and it made him rather uncomfortable.

What the heck had Spock done to piss her off so bad?

The last time Uhura was this upset with Spock was after the volcano incident on Nibiru where Spock had almost died, and she hadn't exactly started a screaming match with him.

Eventually, the noise stopped and he waited a while before deciding to go and knock on the door to see if his first officer was still in one piece.

"Spock?" he called through the door. "You alright in there?" It was quiet. And just as he was preparing to leave, the door opened and Spock stood there, seeming to be in a slight stupor. "Spock?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Jim."

"Yes, Jim?"

"Is, uh, everything alright?" Jim asked slowly, looking up at him with uncertainty.

"Lieutenant Uhura and I…are no longer romantically involved." Jim blinked as he let that sink in and let a small grimace before carefully patting Spock's arm.

"I'm sorry, man. That's rough."

"Actually, it was I who terminated the relationship."

"Wait, what? You ended it with her?"

"Indeed, Jim."

"Uh…well, may I ask why?" Jim asked, looking slightly flabbergasted.

"Well, on Earth, I know if one is unsatisfied with their relationship, they end it, is that not correct?"

"Ah…yes, that is true."

"I was unsatisfied with the relationship, and therefore did not think it wise to carry it out further. Nyota and I are two different people, and we were no compatible in the long-run."

"Did she take it well?"

"Aside from breaking a vase and an excessive amount of yelling, I believe she took it rather well."

"That's good…I'm still sorry it didn't work out."

"Don't be, Jim. It isn't entirely your fault."

"Still I…wait, what do you mean not 'entirely' my fault? What the heck do I have to do with this?!"

"Do not worry, Captain. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of. Good night, Captain." Jim swore Spock had the faintest hint of a smirk on his face as he disappeared into his quarters again and he was left standing there with his mouth slightly ajar.

"T-the hell did he mean by that?!" he asked himself, almost banging on the door and demanding Spock explain himself.

But, instead, he decided to return to his quarters, walk into the bathroom, and take a nice, cold shower to clear his head.

* * *

**And there you have it! My first Spirk fanfic!**

**So, you all tell me; would you like to see this fanfic continue or do you like it better as a one-shot? **

**I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you'll review and favorite.**


End file.
